Snake eyes
by oohwhatnow
Summary: She thought the world was safe. It was, until her life was gambled away.
1. Prologue

Snake Eyes Ch. 1 Disclaimer- all of the characters except for the ones I make up belong to Disney.but I wanna own Spot, Mush, Jack, Kid, and Skittery  
  
She stepped out into the cold night air and buttoned her coat up to her chin. She looked both ways to make sure that no one saw her leave that place as a shiver ran down her back.  
"I thought that that was you," said a boy of her age, emerging from the shadows, a cigarette between his teeth.  
"Spot," she breathed a sigh of relief, "What are you doing here?" He gestured her to him.  
"Taking you home," he replied putting an arm around her shoulders, "I saw you perform tonight. It was better than before," he laughed to himself.  
"Don't tell any of the guys that I was here! Please Spot?" she pleaded as the pair made their way to the Lodging House.  
"Don't worry! It'll be our little secret. But tell me. Why'd you wanna be there?" the boy asked.  
"Making some extra money. You know how much the girls of the street get paid for peddling. It ain't enough to survive for just one person. 'N I gotta take care of me little sister too. I just don' know how we'd survive if I didn't," she explained to the boy. She sniffed and then rubbed her nose. It was a while before the boy spoke.  
"You know, there are other ways," he began.  
"Other ways of what?" she asked.  
"Well foist of all: other ways to get laid," she glared at him, "'N other ways to make money," he finished.  
"That wasn't funny," she hit his arm off of her shoulder, "It's not like I'm a whore or anything...right Spot?"  
"You know, I don' really know what you are anymore. Get behind me," he suddenly commanded, "Harlem trash over there. Cover up your pretty costume 'n pretend to hang all over me. It's safer," instructed Spot, barely moving his lips and quickening his pace. The girl did as she was told and as the passed the 3 boys, Spot grabbed her neck hard and ducked her head.  
"Spot," the largest one said.  
"Boys," Spot replied, barely acknowledging them. The girl could see three pairs of eyes flickering her way.  
"Who's your friend?" asked the smallest boy, gesturing toward the girl. She grabbed Spot's arm.  
"Oh, this is me girl. Get that? Mine. Not yours," threatened Spot, putting his arm around her shoulders again.  
"I think I seen her before," continued the little one, undaunted by Spot's threats. He started walking towards the pair.  
"No, you ain't ever seen her before, and if you so much as mention her again, you'll actually be eating your foot instead of just wishing it," challenged Spot, sheltering her from view. The boy who hadn't said anything yet was eyeing Spot's slingshot.  
"Come on guys, let's get out of here," he requested. The smaller one still wasn't intimidated by Spot and didn't want to go.  
"No, I wanna find out a little more about Spotty-Boy's friend here," the little one said, an evil look in his eye. As he walked towards the girl, she didn't need any more persuading.  
Her knuckle, adjourned with nuts and bolts serving as rings, connected with his temple and he fell to the ground.  
"Told ya so," Spot choked, for he was bent over with laughter. The boy picked himself up and the three from Harlem quickly ran the opposite way. "Well then, maybe you don't need me to take you home after all. You're quite capable of taking care of yourself."  
"No one ever said I weren't," she replied, massaging her small fingers, as they came up the Lodging House. "What are you doing in Manhattan Spot?"  
"I'm here on Jacky-Boy's request. That's all that I can tell you. But I'm staying at the Jacobs' if you need me," he replied, turning to leave. The girl walked up the steps to the Lodging House.  
"Good night Spot!" she called. He turned around and grinned. She grinned back and entered the Lodging House.  
"Good night Snake Eyes," he whispered under his breath. CHAPTER ONE  
"Rooke!" exclaimed the only girl at the poker game for what seemed like the thousandth time that night. All of the boys surrounding groaned as they threw down their cards.  
"That's it. I'm out," sighed a curly, brown-haired boy, standing up and stretching. He didn't see the point in gambling if he was just going to lose.  
"Yep, I'm with Mush."  
"Rooke don't lose do she?" All of the rest of the boys joined Mush except for one. Rooke's face fell as she saw Kid Blink retire too. The only one left was Racetrack. Rooke knew only too well that race wouldn't quit playing until he won. As Rooke sighed and dealt the cards, his brow furrowed and unfurled continuously. He was chewing on the end of his cigar, having forgotten to light it. Rooke rolled her eyes. Why hadn't Blink had stayed?  
"All right Rookie. Let's play our poker," challenged Race, as the door to the Lodging House opened. Race and Rooke both looked and as Snake Eyes came in, Rooke grinned. She picked up her winnings and went to pester her friend.  
"Hey Rooke, where do ya think you're going?" questioned Race.  
"Later Race. Boots, put that down on me list of games to play," Rooke asked of the smallest boy in the room.  
"Snake Eyes," greeted Rooke of her friend.  
"Rookie Rooke," replied Snake Eyes, letting herself fall onto a nearby couch. Rooke knew not to get in her way but still couldn't help wondering where Snake Eyes went each night.  
"Hey Snake that was my spot" called Skittery from another room. Snake Eyes flicked him off.  
"Up yours, Skit," she yawned.  
"Mind telling us why you're so tired?" Rooke asked, finally hoping to get an answer.  
"Ah, tired. The understatement of the year," Snake Eyes stifled another yawn. She turned her back to Rooke and attempted to fall asleep. Just then, Skittery came and jumped on the couch, trying to reclaim his spot. Rooke stood up, as surprised as Snake Eyes, who attempted to push Skittery off.  
"Double on Snake Eyes!" Rooke yelled and all of the newsies in the lodging house came to join the fight. Mush knocked down Rooke, and seeing as she considered Mush a muscle-obsessed, freakishly annoying jerk, jumped on his back. He grabbed her legs so that she couldn't get off and slammed his back on the nearest couch. Jack and Blink were holding their own boxing match and Blink was winning. Snake Eyes' little sister, Fell, and Snipeshooter were chasing each other all around the scene.  
"Quiet!" a loud voice screamed so suddenly that everyone stopped. Snake Eyes was laying on her stomach on the couch and Skittery was sitting on top of her. Mush was pressed up against the edge of the couch, Rooke's feet keeping his there. Jack had Blink in a lock and Snipeshooter and Fell were holding up pillows, ready to throw at each other. All pairs of eyes were on the old man, standing in the doorway.  
"I distinctively remember telling all of you, when I took you in, that I wouldn't stand for fights of any kind," the old man continued. Every member in the room looked crestfallen.  
"Sorry Kloppman," mumbled Rooke, moving her feet so that Mush could sit up, a red footprint on his tan face. Skittery stood up, off of Snake Eyes and she sat up, Jack let go of Blink who lost his balance and fell down, and Fell and Snipeshooter hid their pillows.  
" I want all of you to go to bed. Now," Kloppman demanded. All of the newsies turned and made their way to their bunkrooms.  
"Nice going, Skit," Snake Eyes muttered under her breath so that just he could hear.  
"Shut up Eyes. If you hadn't taken me spot, then I wouldn't have to take it back from you," replied Skittery.  
"No more fighting!" Called Kloppman up the stairs. Rooke grinned at Snake Eyes as she opened the door to the bunkroom, the procession of newsies behind her. As soon as the newsies set foot into the room, the noise began once again. They began changing into their pajamas.  
"Blink, you ok? You look a little red," observed Itey, coming out of the bathroom in his boxers.  
"Yeah, you'd be red too if Cowboy was working on choking you to death," grumbled Blink who glared at Jack across the room who was trying to charm Rooke into a date.  
"Come on Rooke. We can go to Irving Hall and see a show!" Jack pleaded, "I'll pay for both of us!"  
"Oh yeah Jack. I know how your method of paying goes. Get in free and stand offstage, just getting a view of the performers' asses," scoffed Rooke. She turned her back on Jack to join Snake Eyes and Fell, getting ready to take over the bathroom.  
"Rooke," greeted Blink with a smile as she passed him. Rooke blushed and kept walking.  
"You ready to overtake the bathroom again?" Snake Eyes asked Rooke, gathering her pajamas, soap, towel and accessories.  
"Yeah, but you ain't supposed to start without me," Rooke accused. Something was wrong with her friend tonight. There was something on her mind that she wasn't telling. And as Rooke looked closer, she saw two red marks, one on either side of her head that looked as if from a hand. But her mama ha been very firm on young women keeping their mouths shut, and Rooke couldn't help but oblige.  
"All right guys, time to get out!" exclaimed Fell, running into the bathroom. Even at six, she knew where she belonged. After Snitch, Swifty, Specs, Jake, and all of the other newsies left the bathroom, Fell ran in with a look of extreme controlling on her face. Rooke and Snake Eyes followed behind. Seeing as they only had ten minutes, the girls saved talking until after they finished.  
Snake Eyes went into one of the stalls and took off her coat and costume and quickly pulled on one of Skittery's old shirts for a nightshirt. She concealed her dress in her coat and left the stall. She brushed her teeth quickly, and pulled a brush through her tangled, wavy hair. She examined the red marks Spot had left on her neck without being obvious to Rooke or Fell.  
Rooke, however, had been watching her since she left the stall. She still couldn't shake the feeling that Snake Eyes wasn't telling her something. When she saw Snake Eyes examining the marks on her neck, Rooke knew that they weren't there by coincidence. Rooke held up her hand and molded it in the air too fit the image on Snake Eye's neck. It perfectly fit and she knew of only one person who was strong enough and had a big enough ego to think that they could do that. Spot Conlon. And if he had sunk as low as rape, that wasn't even as far as he could go. And Rooke knew. Oh did Rooke know. 


	2. Default, will update soon

Snake Eyes  
  
Sorry guys, I have had absolutely no time to update! I'm putting this story as well as my other two on hold for now, until I have some free time. If you absolutely cannot live without reading what happens next with the newsies, e-mail me and gabesangel423@frontiernet.net and I'll e-mail you what happens next. Trust me, get out of school while you can (not really) so then you won't have to deal with homework. I'm depressed, for those of you who care, because Tim hasn't answered me for Sadie's.ok I'm stopping. 


End file.
